I promise i'll be there
by Mrs.J.Malfoy
Summary: Set after the events which happened in "on my way". Dave's still in the hospital and someone comes along to say the one thing he thinks he needs to here, I'm sorry, it'll get better, I promise I'll be there.
1. Chapter 1

I promise I'll be there.

Set after the events which happened in "on my way". Dave's still in the hospital and someone comes along to say the one thing he thinks he needs to here, I'm sorry, it'll get better, I promise I'll be there.

Please tell me what you think its my first time writing for glee and just like the rest of us I don't own anything.

XXLoveXX

I stood outside the door what seemed like an age, the shutters were pulled closed and no noise came from inside. I stood there rooted to the floor, stuck in my place, stuck in my ways, just stuck. I looked down to the floor, maybe hoping to see wet concrete so I could at least blame that for the reason I could not more, but to destroy my dreams more there was none.

I closed my eyes.

_**Coward!**_

I sucked in a deep breath…

_**Good – for – nothing.**_

Counted to 10…

_**Worthless.**_

And took a step back.

As I moved back, ready to run down the shiny white corridor and escape to the bright out doors to find a hiding place. But a soft voice stopped me.

At the time I would pass it off as bad luck that she was there stopping me from my mission to run away from the most important thing I would ever do, now I think it was fate, telling me to stop being a little and turn into a man.

"Are you alright darlin'?" the nurse asked, clipboard posed in her arms.

"Yeah, I was just going to … erm … check … you know on him," I stuttered.

"Well do go on love, I'm sure he'll be glad of the company, he doesn't talk too much to us, are you a friend of his?" the lady asked kindly, her auburn hair tied back gracefully in to a loose knot, strands fell down to frame her green eyes.

"Kind of," I replied even though it was far from any kind of truth.

"Maybe he'll talk to you then," she smiled kindly, "go on," she ushered me into the room, the door was open and closed before I even could really grasp what was going on and then suddenly I was engulfed in the silence. I faced the door blind side in this time and slowly I turned around to view the boy sitting slumped in the bed.

As I turned, I saw his eyes darken with the realisation of who I was but other than that there was no other sign coming from the bigger boy to say anything about how he felt about me presence.

"Hi," I whisper but it seemed to echo around the room, vibrating against every wall, swelling past the point of uncomfortable.

He nodded and looked away. I wish somehow I could do the same but my eyes were focused solely on him, they always were, I closed my eyes and counted to 10 …

_**Coward.**_

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" he ground out, his voice rough and it made me need to take another breath.

"I…" why was I here?

I cast my eyes down; I could stand for him to look at me this way. I didn't know why I was here, it was anyone's guess, I just knew I needed to see him for even just 5 more minutes, like I had been doing nearly every night for the past 8 months, he'd become part of my daily routine, a normality that I somehow found myself lost without.

"I needed to see you," I whispered again, hoping it was loud enough to here but quiet enough to hide all the pain.

"Why?" he replied, making me finally raise my head to look at him, his brown hair lay pressed flat to his head, messy and damp in some places, his mouth was set in a thin line, I tried not to look at the redness of his neck and was easy to do so with those bright green eyes staring at me intently.

"Because I'm sorry," there I finally said it happy? Did it take me feel better you ask? No my stomach was still churning and rolling its self into a knot, I swallowed the bile rising in my throat, I shouldn't have come.

"Why," was he kidding me?

"Because I was mean, and out of order, and offensive, and wrong, and scared," I said in a rush.

"It's fine," he said softly, finally closing his eyes, removing those eyes from my sight and suddenly I'd give anything I had to see them again.

"No it's not," I growled as I stormed forward, his eyes flew open in shock, I stood by the side of his bed, me looking down at the broken boy in the bed, "Dave, it's nowhere near okay."

The pale boy said nothing to me so I took that as my invitation to continue.

"I am ignorant spoilt child who thinks about nothing but himself, that day I only picked on you because I was out with Daniel, who is much bigger than you, and much stronger and I wanted to tell you to back off before he did but I can't ever just say it, I need to hurt everyone in the near the vicinity when I open my mouth otherwise I don't know what else to do with myself, because that's the way I learnt to protect myself you know? Because I don't think your eyebrows are weird and I defiantly don't think your fat, in fact your quiet fit, and I'm sorry about the closet thing because I would never wish that on anyone." I sat down on the edge of his bed, suddenly tired and out of breath.

We sat in silence for a few moments, before it started to become uncomfortable, he didn't say anything and I was left waiting.

"Say something please," I whispered.

"Thank you, but really it is fine, but I appreciate you taking the time to come and say that to me but erm it wasn't your comment's that made me do this," his voice seemed even rougher this close up.

"I know but I just needed you to know that I am sorry and I want to make it up to you," I said surprising myself when I did say so.

Dave said nothing, he just looked at me deeply, evaluating even nook, every line and every little bit of truth that radiated from me. I said nothing as he watched m, I just followed his emerald eyes as he glanced at me with a deep fever, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, I stayed silent, I would give him a chance for him to speak.

"You think I'm fit?" I smiled at the bigger boy.

"Yes stubbles," he laughed deeply, but it soon turned into coughing and I reached out worriedly for a glace of water which sat on the table next to us. "Take it easy, I didn't plan on killing you just yet." He still smiled but it was faded, I killed to raise a hand up and smooth away some of the wrinkles that were starting to form on his forehead.

"What?" I whispered to the dark haired boy.

"You're doing this because you pity me," his voice broke as he said so, his head dropping down, his eyes closing.

It was at that point something in me broke, a big part of the walls I had spent years building crumbled and I reached out a hand to rap around the others boy shoulders, squeezing so he would look at me as my eyes filled with tears, he looked as shocked a I felt when the first tear fell down to its decent on my lips.

"No, please don't think that," my voice broke in the middle but I didn't care, he couldn't think I felt that way.

Slowly he reached out attentive hand to touch the wetness on my face, I closed my eyes as I felt him caress my cheek and I had never felt so venerable.

"Please don't cry," he struggled to say but if anything his touch became harder, and surer, the more I leant into the reassuring touch the more confident he became.

"I'm so sorry Dave, I really am, please, please I need you to … I need you …" and then I couldn't hold back, the sobs came harder than they had ever come before, they took over my entire body, causing me to shake and struggle to draw in breath. Suddenly as my cries became almost hysterical Dave sat up and pulled my quaking body to his chest.

I don't know how long we sat like that, at some point the larger boy had lied back, bring me carefully to lay on top of him, my head curled under his head, my hands clutching at the side of his robe, his hand securely rubbing my back, holding me too him, we lay like that long after my sobs had faded away, I dared not move and he did not move me, so we stayed still, surrounded by each other, secure and relaxed.

"Why do you need to protect yourself?" Dave said suddenly, breaking the bubble that had been created. I sat up slowly, choosing to ignore his question in favour of stretching me back, he followed me into a sitting position but as he moved out a hand to touch my shoulder, I swiftly stood and moved away from the bed towards the door.

"What? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did, I …" Dave asked, his voice betraying how scared he suddenly was.

I turned around but did not make back to where he rested, I threw a smile his way before saying, "No, your fine, it's me, I need to go, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tell me before you go," he pleaded.

"Because I haven't got no regrets just many mistakes, big ones, and if that's the only way to learn, I'm going to make as many as it takes, you remind me of the one reason I try not to love, the innocence, the purity, I don't want to hurt you Dave, and I don't want to get hurt again either," I swallowed, " I was like you once, new and innocent, I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you."

"What happened to you?" he whispered his eyes big and full of this I didn't want to acknowledge.

I walked back over to him, bent down and laid a soft kiss to his forehead, "Get some sleep."

"You'll come back," he said, his voice wavered, unsure.

"Tomorrow, I promise," and I knew I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and who put this story on their alerts. I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to put it up soon, I promise a longer chapter next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did Max Adler would have a much bigger part!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks again!**

XXXX love XXXX

I walked down the same hall way I walked the day before, my shoes clicked on the floor, that being the only noise. I made my way slow and steady, feeling the need to rush but quilling it with the knowledge that he wasn't exactly going anywhere.

The same nurse that spoke to me yesterday suddenly came out of his room from the end of the hall way and whether it be sub-consciously or unconsciously my feet speed up. I reached her just as she was turning to walk towards the doctor's station.

"Excuse me," my voice came out a lot stronger than I had intended. She turned around, a grim look set on her face, but her eyes brightened when she saw me walking towards her.

"I would just go home to day if I were you darlin'," she said, he voice light, but her tone too many waves of heaviness. My heart fluttered in my chest and my throat clenched in an all too familiar form of panic.

"Why? Is he okay? What happened?" I snapped, not giving any time for answers that I was demanding.

"His mother and father are here, it's not my place to tell you, but I just don't think its appropriate for you to be here, his mother is very upset about your friends life decisions and … wait, where do you think you're going?" the nurse shouted after me as I stormed down the corridor to his room. I managed my way down the hall way in less than 10 strides and if I had allowed myself any time to think I may have been impressed. As I reached his door, I could hear the yelling and harsh tones which vibrated from him side.

"We can get you help for this … Illness David," a lady snapped.

"Mum please," Dave pleaded.

"No I refuse to except that you are this disgusting filth that I once called my son, you will receive help to overcome this or I will…" I allowed myself no time to think as I wrenched the door open and stood, with a scowl plastered on to my smooth face as I surveyed the scene before me. A tall man, with greying hair and an even greyer beard sat next to the bed, his eyes down cast, a tired expression on his face. A tall woman stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over her large chest, standing tall and stiff over the two men, and then there was Dave. Dave who sat up but hunched in his bed, hands clasped in front of him on the white sheets, his face pale, tears streaming down his face, and all at once I was angry.

"You know," the room went silent as I spoke, everyone truing the faces to me determined one, "if you could be just a little louder, there's a man on the 8th floor in a coma who didn't quite here what you were saying," at this I looked pointedly at the woman who could have only have been Dave's mother.

"And who might you be," the woman snarled vicious, but answered for me, giving me no time to speak, "Are you one of those? Those freaks?" At that last word Dave sobbed loudly and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Are you calling your son a freak?" I said it quietly, not daring to raise my voice just yet.

"He's just confused," she snapped at me.

"I'm impressed, I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before," she physically bristled as Dave's dad stood up from his seat and Dave unclenched his hands in favour to hoist himself into a better sitting position.

The woman in front of my gasped and before I knew it my cheek stung and I'm sure it was already turning red. I closed my eyes and begged myself not to cry from the pain, and a small voice helped.

"Get out," Dave's voice was quiet but held a steady calmness and stoniness that I knew I would beg to see again. But when I heard the words my heart stopped, I knew I was in the wrong but I couldn't help myself.

"Your right I think it is high time this despise full young man left, you need your rest Davey," the woman exclaimed and I almost hit her back, her grim made me want to vomit.

"No you, I meant you leave mum," I looked at Dave, expecting to see his eyes glued to his mother except it seemed he only had eyes for me. A soft smile started to grace his rough and still slightly red face and I felt my eyes grow moist, I smiled back at him, my face growing warm with the effort.

"How dare you David?" the woman turned on her son and I was once again ready for the fight but finally David's dad opened his mouth and came to the rescue.

"He's right Linda, go home, and then please pack your thing and get out, if you're not gone by the time I get home then I'll kick you out myself, you should be here for David, I don't care who he is or who he wants to be with, and neither should you," my heart clenched as I watched the world suddenly fall apart around Dave.

"He needs help with this problem Paul," Linda said, her voice still harsh but suddenly smaller and less significant.

"No, he needs to be surrounded by people who love him just the way his is, nothing else now go," his father turned back around, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, ending the conversation in a quick and fluent motion.

The tall woman stilled, looked down at her feet and for a second I thought she was going to apologise but with no such look she glanced at me one final time. "I hope to never see you again you spiteful child," I huffed and pushed my chest out, my smirk growing.

"I never forget a face but in your case I'll make an exception," she looked at me shocked for a few seconds and I had to restrain from fist pumping the air.

"Go to hell," she shouted.

"See you there," I shouted back and that was it, that was the moment I knew I was stuck, oh believe me I knew I was stuck right from the start, when I first saw that scared young man hiding under a baseball cap, and I knew I was even further encaptured the more others spoke to him and I didn't, again I sunk deeper when I knew I had hurt him, and this, this fight, for HIM was the last straw, by now, my feet were so stuck in their place I wondered if I would even make it out alive, if he would either.

I knew when I heard his mother uttered the word freak what I would do, what I had to do.

I was sorry, but it was more than that now.

I turned around, ready to face my doom.

**Please Remember to review and tell me what you think, I've already started to work on the next chapter so it shouldn't be long going up.**


End file.
